New
This page lists new and recent rouge sightings. Do not vandalize. # Rouge Sighting, July 2018. Time: 4:00 PM. Version: Wii U Edition. By: Anonymous "I had just created my first world on my new Wii U. I had an Xbox, but it died in 2017." "I named the world "Mr. Me". The seed was Rogue. Once it had loaded up, I did the normal thing, chopping trees, mining ores, caves, all that stuff." "Once I had built my house (to be honest, it was extremely small), I decided to go off and mine some sand for windows. It took a while, but I finally found a desert. Mining all the sand a cactus, I spotted a Wither Skeleton. Strange, as they are only supposed to spawn in The Nether and it wasn't even night. After I got al the resources, it turned night and I navigated my way back to my house." "I made the windows and put them in. It was my last piece of coal after I smelted the sand into glass, and I saved it for more important matters. The sun rises soon after and I decided to go and look for any kind of food and some coal." "Killing a few pigs and cows, I found a large cave system or sort of like a ravine. Mining down carefully, I spotted a creeper at the side of the ravine, right next to me. Luckily, I was blocked by dirt, but if a mined a block or stepped out a bit the creeper would explode." "I decided I would mine around it and build a cobblestone path to the other side. Suddenly, when I was about half-way through, I heard an arrow sound and then an arrow whizzed right in my face and hit my cobblestone path." "I looked around and I didn't see a sign of a skeleton or trolling player, and even checked the players online. Nobody except me was online. The world wasn't even open to LAN or visible to players. Scary. Suddenly another arrow whizzed right by my face!" "I quit the game and looked on the Minecraft Wiki to see if there was some explanation. The only thing it could be was a skeleton, but there wasn't a single skeleton in sight." "I opened up the game agin and found myself dead on the ground. The death message read that I had fallen from a high place. That could not have been possible because I had closed Minecraft to look on the wiki! It would have disconnected any players with me, which there wasn't." "I respawned in a cave right next to my house for some reason. There was redstone torches and a ring of redstone around my bed and a hole in the middle. "Somebody must have been doing the void challenge here" I thought." "Host privileges were not enabled, so I could't go into creative mode and check things out. Plus, I had lost everything in my inventory and I only had a few tools and blocks in my chest." "I walked out the door, looked on top of my roof, and saw some player. My screen flipped out and crashed a few seconds after." "I managed to make out the figure, but just a little bit of him/it. All I could really see was that he/it was holding flint and steel and there was a small fire behind him or it." "I later discovered that It was Rouge, a scary creepypasta that is very recent." "I deleted the world and created it again with the exact same seed. The word was a lot different this time. Could Mojang have changed the seed in that time that I was playing it? It couldn't have been. Mojang can't work ''that ''fast......." Category:Creepypastas